


Coartada

by LintuChaos



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Alternate Universe - todo es igual pero no se conocen entre sí, Hermandad Oscura, Imitación barata de La Ley y el Orden, Juicio AU?, M/M, Mangelito canon, Nieves parte de la Hermandad Oscura, Trasfondo Luzuplay, Trasfondo Rubegetta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintuChaos/pseuds/LintuChaos
Summary: Donde Auron sabe que el acusado es inocente, porque estuvo con él la noche del crimen.
Relationships: Elrubiusomg/Auronplay, Rubius/Auron, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Raúl Álvarez
Kudos: 7





	Coartada

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue publicado también en: https://twitter.com/Lintu_chaos/status/1290819599836078080?s=20

El agua salpicó por todas partes; gotas aparecieron en el espejo, en el lavabo, en el mismo grifo, y en los pocos productos que acaparaban la pequeña superficie de cerámica blanca. Cerró el grifo, llevó una toalla a su cara, y una vez seco, examinó con detenimiento a su reflejo: su barba sin atender, sus marcadas ojeras tras días sin dormir bien, y sus ojos faltos de brillo. De vida. De algo que lo sacara de su rutina.

Auron inhaló profundo, y dejó salir un resoplo que se escuchó por toda su casa. Un día más para aguantar, y un día menos para la tumba.

Ese era su mantra últimamente. Se veía tan atascado en la rutina, y tan carente de opciones, que simplemente había decidido que dedicaría su vida a esperar a que la flaca tocara su puerta, tan apaciblemente como le fuera posible. Y por apacible, uno debe entender, “enterrado en vicios.”

El tabaco, el alcohol, el salir tarde por la noche al club más cercano, y el amanecer en camas ajenas de vez en cuando… ninguno todavía una adicción, pero que, en conjunto, lograban ser suficientes distractores para olvidar que su vida era una pesadilla burocrática.

Y es que, Raúl Álvarez, era el juez de distrito.

Una ocupación que eligió con la esperanza de ayudar a la comunidad. El pobre ingenuo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de darse cuenta lo insalvable que era su ciudad, y que todos sus intentos de hacer lo correcto, usualmente serían en vano. Karmaland era algo muy cercano al concepto de una utopía ante los ojos de los sus visitantes; pero para sus habitantes, era un nido de corrupción. Regida por un sistema tan podrido, pero tan bien aplicado, que funcionaba. Nadie era inocente.

Y esto lo incluía a él, siendo “la mano derecha” del alcalde; obedeciendo cada vez que se le pedía declarar culpable a un pobre diablo, manteniendo en secreto el constante lavado de dinero, y descartando todos los cargos que pudieran aplicársele al déspota del pelirrojo. No iba por ahí, buscando pelea en las calles, pero aun atascado en su tranquila y aburrida oficina, él también lograba ser parte del problema.

Y ni siquiera esa faceta suya lograba darle algo de emoción a su vida.

La última vez que sintió algo más que repulsión hacia la existencia misma, fue aquella noche, dos semanas atrás; donde en una de sus tantas juergas, terminó por traer de vuelta a casa a un chico, que le había hecho olvidar hasta su nombre, al menos por unos momentos. Había sido el mejor acostón que había tenido en un buen tiempo.

Dirigió su vista al lavabo, donde yacían parte de sus productos de higiene; junto a estos, estaba una pequeña cadena de plata, a manera de recordatorio de que su vida dejó de estar de la mierda al menos una noche; el chico la había olvidado en su casa.

Decidió que era hora de sentir lástima por sí mismo, y terminar de prepararse para ir a trabajar. Ese día era importante; finalmente había un acusado para el caso de incendio provocado en las oficinas del ayuntamiento, y tocaba ir a juicio.

Ese caso era el dolor de cabeza constante de turno para Auron; tenía a Lolito pegado a su oído, quejándose todo el tiempo, exigiendo que cuando llegara el momento, se le diera la pena máxima posible. Auron adoraba a Lolito, pero esas veces en las que buscaba venganza y hostigaba a todo mundo, desde el departamento de policía hasta a él, el juez… el alcalde simplemente se volvía alguien insoportable. Ni siquiera su pareja, Mangel, podía manejarlo del todo.

Si el acusado tenía las suficientes pruebas en su contra, haría todo lo posible para encerrarle de por vida, solo para poder cerrarle la boca a Lolito. Auron estaba bastante cabreado con todo ese caso, honestamente.

Intentó no hundirse de más en sus ideas negativas, y procedió a vestirse. Le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

—¡Todos de pie, ante el honorable juez Raúl Álvarez!

La voz del oficial Bravo resonó en toda la corte, efectivamente provocando que los presentes obedecieran, recibiendo al juez. Auron entró a la sala, asintiendo levemente hacia a Alex y David, con ambos oficiales devolviéndole el gesto. Volvió a bajar la mirada de camino a su asiento, sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás presentes. Tomó la carpeta con los documentos e información necesaria para el caso, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar al acusado.

Auron se dispuso a leer los cargos; otro día, otro juicio, otro pobre diablo al que condenar por capricho del alcalde. Nada nuevo.

—El ayuntamiento contra Rubén Doblas. En el nombre y por la autoridad de la ciudad de Karmaland: Samuel De Luque, como el fiscal, bajo la autoridad del estado. Rubén Doblas, se le acusa de: _uno_ , ser responsable del fuego provocado en el ayuntamiento, y _dos_ , atentar contra la vida del señor Lolito Fernández. Ante estos cargos, Rubén Doblas, ¿cómo se declara?

…Excepto que, para su poca fortuna, el pobre diablo de turno resultó ser una cara familiar.

—Inocente, su señoría.

Lo reconoció enseguida. Le había sido imposible olvidar esa voz.

Levantó la vista, algo temeroso, pero sabiéndolo ocultar. Y en efecto, ahí estaba él: el mismísimo chico híbrido, a quien habría llevado hasta su casa tan solo unas semanas atrás. El acusado tenía esas orejas de oso bien alzadas, mostrándose alerta, y concentrado en el juicio. Parecía hasta algo nervioso, logrando mostrarse inocente y confundido ante el jurado. Pero Auron lo notó en su mirada; esos ojos color olivo, se burlaban de él, allá en su puesto como juez. Era obvio, para él, que el chico estaba más que divertido con la situación.

En un escenario normal, Auron trataría de agilizar el juicio tanto como le fuera posible, siendo tan evidente que el acusado no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, dando a entender que era culpable. Pero sucede que, este no era un escenario normal; Rubén se burlaba de él, sí, pero no porque fuera culpable, sino precisamente porque no lo era. Y a Auron le constaba.

Pero, claro, ¿cómo decirle al fiscal, y al jurado, que precisamente la noche del incendio él tenía al acusado en su cama, suspirando su nombre? O su sobrenombre, en todo caso; porque cuando se conocieron, Raúl se había presentado como “Auron”, como le era costumbre, mientras que el otro le dejó conocerlo simplemente como “Rubius”. Por ello mismo, al leer su nombre en voz alta, no le sonó de nada.

—¿…Su señoría? —susurró Alexby, tratando de llamar su atención. Auron finalmente salió de su trance, notando las miradas sobre él.

Samuel, el fiscal de distrito, lo veía con una ceja alzada, claramente extrañado. El defensor, Borja, parecía más bien enfadado; creyendo, seguramente, que Auron simplemente no se estaba tomando en serio su trabajo, como era lo usual.

—…B-bien. De Luque, su declaración inicial —el juez desvió su mirada al fiscal, tratando de minimizar su raro comportamiento.

Mientras Samuel daba su pequeño discurso a los miembros del jurado, Auron se tomó un momento para procesar todo, y enlistar todos los putos problemas que la vida había decidido darle justamente ese día. _Uno_ ; conocía personalmente, por decirlo de alguna manera, al acusado. _Dos_ ; él mismo podría ser el testigo clave de quererlo, pues su declaración por sí sola sería suficiente coartada para absolver a Rubius… pero él era el juez. _Tres_ ; el defensor era nada más y menos que Luzu, su expareja. _Cuatro_ ; si intentara buscar desechar el caso, jamás se sacaría a Lolito de encima.

_“Me encantaría morirme ahora mismo.”_

Pues nada, no había demasiado que pudiera hacer desde su posición; no sin levantar las sospechas del alcalde, y potencialmente perder su trabajo, por lo menos. Solo le quedaba esperar que Luzu tuviera buenos argumentos, y que el fiscal no estuviera tan preparado. El fiscal… Vegetta.

Sí, Rubius estaba perdido.

—Luzuriaga, su declaración inicial —Auron le cedió la palabra a Luzu, una vez que Vegetta terminara y regresara a su asiento. A la par que Borja comenzaba a hablar, él tomó la carpeta entre sus manos, y se dio a la tarea de enterarse todo lo que pudiera sobre el caso.

Nombre: Rubén Doblas Gundersen. Ocupación: sacerdote.

_“¿Sacerdote? ¿Ese tipo? ¿En serio?”_

Sospechoso principalmente por verse involucrado en una discusión con el alcalde, horas antes del incendio. Fuera de ello, ningún tipo de antecedente. Ningún altercado, ningún arresto. Ni siquiera una multa.

—¿Es en serio? —susurró para sí. Y es que, de verdad, aparte de ser un sacerdote aparentemente no muy fiel, no había nada malo con el híbrido.

Y la situación no mejoraba, conforme los testigos, tanto del fiscal como del defensor, pasaban a dar su declaración; Luzu prácticamente no llamó a nadie al estrado, dejando al acusado totalmente falto de una coartada creíble. Y Vegetta… tenía varios testigos, sí, pero todo se resumía a lo mismo: vieron al sacerdote y al alcalde discutir en el ayuntamiento, y eso ya lo tomaban como suficiente motivo para incendiar el puto edificio entero.

Es que tenía que ser una broma.

—Objeción —la voz de Luzu resonó en la sala. —Es el cuarto testimonio que nos habla sobre la “mala relación” entre el señor Fernández y el acusado. ¿A dónde vamos con todo esto?

—A lugar —Auron, en su mente, agradeció que Luzu hubiera dicho algo al respecto. —De Luque, a menos que tengas un testigo del momento exacto del incidente, te sugiero que pases a tu siguiente evidencia.

Vegetta no pudo evitar sentirse algo descolocado, y su mirada lo delató por unos instantes. —…Bien. Sí, pasemos a lo siguiente. Llamo al señor Doblas al estrado —anunció.

El ambiente se tensó bastante, y todos pudieron darse cuenta de aquello. Los pobres miembros del jurado, todos ajenos a los conflictos de interés dados entre los partícipes del juicio, solo pudieron limitarse a notar las diferentes miradas cómplices y asesinas que iban del alcalde al juez, del juez al acusado, del acusado al fiscal… todos cuestionándose en silencio.

Y es que Auron olvidó por un momento cuál era su trabajo; el cumplir los caprichos del alcalde.

Así que, naturalmente, el que haya cedido sin tapujos a la objeción de Borja (su expareja, con quien no se lleva bien), y no dejar que Samuel siguiera su caso tan pobre pero sofisticadamente armado, extrañó al mismo Samuel, a Lolito, y hasta a Borja.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ahora, tocaba que Rubén fuera cuestionado por el fiscal. Auron pensó que, si no podía hacer nada por el híbrido, al menos haría que Vegetta no la tuviera tan fácil para convencer al jurado.

Por una vez… la primera en muchos años… intentaría que el juicio fuera “justo”.

Todo por salvarle el pellejo a aquél híbrido sacerdote de cara bonita; quién durante toda su caminata, desde su asiento hasta el estrado, se seguía burlando de él.

—Bueno, ya hemos escuchado bastante sobre cómo tuvo una disputa con el señor alcalde, la mañana del mismo día que se dio el incidente —Vegetta comenzó a hablar, para sorpresa de Auron, con un mínimo, pero notable, deje de desdén en su voz. Su tono tan condescendiente, como siempre, pero esta vez… cargado con un poco de _odio_. —Pero, ¿por qué no nos dice usted su versión, Doblas?

No solo su voz, sino su mirada; tan burlona como con la que Rubius lo había estado molestando a él mismo durante el inicio del juicio. Y mirando de reojo a su izquierda, pudo notar como el acusado sí se veía un poco afectado por esto. Parecía molesto.

—No hay mucho que decir —el sacerdote contestó, luego de unos segundos. —Fui esa mañana al ayuntamiento a quejarme de cómo se nos prohibió hacer una celebración a las afueras de la iglesia, sobre la vía pública. Ya se había solicitado el permiso, y había sido concedido, pero precisamente el día de la celebración, viene la policía y no nos dejan hacer nada.

—Tengo entendido que llegaron a los gritos.

—Solo porque el señor alcalde me corrió del edificio, así sin más. Dos segundos se detuvo a escucharme, y después de eso, no quiso responder a ninguno de mis reclamos. No pude presentar una queja, como buscaba.

Vegetta asintió. —Y eso… simplemente lo enfureció, ¿no—?

—Obviamente me molestó, sí—

—Y quiso hacer algo al respecto —Vegetta lo presionó. Rubius no perdió la calma ni un segundo, pero no respondió de inmediato.

Auron realmente se esforzó en leer la expresión de De Luque; era el fiscal, obviamente buscaba que a Rubén se le declarara culpable. Era su trabajo. Pero el juez simplemente no podía dejar de ver algo de malicia en la mirada y las palabras del trajeado, dejándolo confundido.

Conocía a Vegetta. No era alguien que empatizara con la forma de Lolito de manejar las cosas, y realmente hacía su trabajo de manera honesta –dentro de lo que cabía, claro está; a veces, el caso estaba tan arreglado, que ni el mismo juez podía hacer algo al respecto (como lo parecía ser esta ocasión). Vegetta no era extraño a mostrar su inconformidad con la notable corrupción dentro del sistema de justicia, pero _justamente_ ese día… parecía contento de tener que seguir la corriente.

La suerte de Rubius era simplemente algo muy triste, pensó el juez.

—No hice _nada_ al respecto. Soy pacifista por naturaleza –digo, soy un sacerdote. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser? —sonrió el acusado.

 _“Pacifista mis huevos,”_ pensó Auron, recordando las garras de Rubén, marcando toda su espalda aquella noche.

—No lo sé, usted dígamelo. ¿Qué clase de sacerdote se va de fiesta por las noches?

Samuel esta vez sí logró hacerlo fruncir un poco el ceño. No hubo respuesta por parte del acusado, y el juez sintió sudar frío.

—Me gusta la música de ese lugar. Nunca me excedo con mi consumo, nunca me quedo más que un par de horas, y voy prácticamente a saludar al staff, a quienes ya conozco —Rubén se defendió. —Nada que caiga dentro de lo ilegal, o lo inmoral. Solo soy un cura moderno.

El juez se preguntaba si mentir sobre no hacer nada inmoral, contaba como perjurio. Igual y a la cárcel no iba, pero al infierno…

—Ah, sí, el club. El lugar que usted sostiene como su coartada—

—Porque ahí fue donde estuve esa noche—

—Por lo menos, hasta las 12:00, sí —Samuel sonrió. —A partir de esa hora, ningún testigo ha dicho poder recordarle. No se tiene ningún tipo de información sobre su paradero entre las 12:00 y las 3:00 AM, que es a la hora a la que volvió a su departamento, según testigos.

Rubius se había ido de la casa de Auron cerca de las 2:15 AM, para sorpresa del juez. Por más cansado que se veía, en el momento que vio la oportunidad, el oso dejó el departamento, sin despedirse.

—Como le dije a la policía… no recuerdo cómo llegué a casa. Sólo sé que llegué.

—Usted dijo que nunca se pasaba con la bebida—

—Y no lo hago. Creo que esa noche alguien le puso algo a mi vaso; lo noté de inmediato, y quise irme a casa. Debí haberme ido caminando, porque recuerdo llegar muy cansado —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza a su derecha, justo apuntando a Auron. Una burla más. —Y me tomó mi buen par de horas, pero llegué a salvo a mi hogar, gracias a los dioses.

—Vale, vale. Correcto —Vegetta asintió, de nuevo con condescendencia. —Se da cuenta usted de lo poco creíble que eso suena, ¿verdad?

—No puedo hacer mucho al respecto. De verdad, no recuerdo nada. Como dije: creo que me drogaron.

El moreno sintió como los músculos de su cuello se tensaban, dándole la bienvenida al ya tardío dolor de cabeza. Este caso realmente estaba siendo la tortura de su vida, y probablemente se lo tenía merecido.

Rubius realmente no parecía planear decir la verdad sobre dónde estuvo. O con quién. El chico de verdad no planeaba echarlo de cabeza, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Sedado o no, no se supo de su paradero en tres horas, lo cual simplemente me resulta muy sospechoso —Samuel se giró hacia el jurado, haciendo un ridículo énfasis en la parte de ‘sospechoso’.

Ante esas palabras, las reacciones de un par de personas entre el escaso público llamaron la atención de Raúl; la esperada sonrisa burlona de Lolito, el rodar de ojos de un chico albino, un par de filas detrás del alcalde (amigo del acusado, supuso), y una mirada un tanto molesta por parte del oficial Romero. Por no mencionar el nerviosismo en el rostro de Borja, y un deje de decepción en el del oficial Bravo. No recordaba la última vez que los presentes estuvieran tan al pendiente del destino del acusado.

Este tipo, Rubius, era una incógnita cada vez más grande.

—Tres horas son suficiente tiempo como para que usted se diera una vuelta por el ayuntamiento, y volviera a casa sin mucho problema —Vegetta continuó.

—Excepto que yo no estuve en el ayuntamiento esa noche. Ni siquiera queda de paso a mi casa.

—No, pero sí está cerca de la iglesia. Señores del jurado, si pudieran prestar atención a lo siguiente, por favor…

Vegetta caminó a su escritorio, y pronto alzó un par de bolsas de plástico transparente, ambas marcadas como evidencia.

—Una de estas bolsas contiene pelo. Pelo de oso, encontrado en la escena del crimen —el fiscal volvió a girarse hacia el híbrido, dejando la muestra sobre el estrado, sonriendo. —Y no hay muchos híbridos de oso en esta ciudad. Me atrevo a decir, que los podría contar con los dedos de las manos…

—Pero sigue habiendo más, aparte de mí. Si no está comprobado que es mío, no sé a qué viene al tema —Rubius comenzaba a cansarse de la palabrería. Y honestamente, Auron también.

—Ahorrémonos rodeos: es suyo. Es 100% suyo. ¿Quiere decirme que hacía ahí?

— _Estuve. Ahí. Esa. Mañana_. No me extraña que haya dejado un par de pelos —

—Pero sí que es raro que sobrevivieran al fuego, ¿no lo cree? Así como esto también —alzó la segunda evidencia, que se trataba de un volante impreso. —El dichoso evento, por el cuál nació la discusión esa mañana. Bastante curioso.

Raúl ahora sí se estaba enojando. ¿Eso en serio era su evidencia? ¿Vegetta de verdad iba a basar sus acusaciones en un poco de pelo, y un _panfleto_?

Rubius volvió a tomarse un momento antes de responder. —No le veo lo ‘curioso’.

—¿Sabe qué es lo que creo? Creo que de verdad no iba a hacer nada al respecto. De verdad, iba a… ¿Cómo va el dicho? “Poner la otra mejilla”. Siendo usted muy devoto, y todo eso —Vegetta lo intentó provocar. —Y para olvidarse del asunto, salió a tomar algo, como suele hacer… pero esta vez, quizá se excedió un poco. Y esta vez, quizá no quiso ser tan pacifista.

Toda la corte se vio en total silencio, siendo la acusación de Vegetta lo único que se dejaba escuchar. La tensión en la sala era algo cada vez más difícil de soportar.

—Tal vez se sintió mal por tales pensamientos, y quiso ir a la iglesia. Pero el ayuntamiento queda de camino a la iglesia…

—No…

—Y los pensamientos no tan pacifistas volvieron. Cobraron fuerza…

— _No._

—Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía el mechero en la mano…

—¡No!

—¡Y no contento con eso, se burló una última vez, y dejó esto en el lugar! —Vegetta agitó el volante. —¡No pudo evitarlo! ¡Quería venganza! ¡Y el alcohol nubló sus sentidos—!

—¡Objeción! —Luzu saltó de su lugar, en medio de múltiples susurros entre el público y el jurado. —Ese volante debe ser, a lo mucho, evidencia circunstancial, y el señor De Luque aquí se está montando tremenda película ya. Esos volantes están volando por toda la ciudad, por los dioses…

—A lugar —Raúl cedió de nuevo. —Señor fiscal, si todo lo que tiene para substanciar su acusación es ese volante, no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí el día de hoy —miró a ambos policías al otro lado de la sala, llamándoles la atención a ellos también en silencio. _Alguien_ , después de todo, tenía que haber reunido las “evidencias”. —Voy a permitir lo del pelo, pero no lo del volante. El jurado no debe tomarlo en cuenta como evidencia, ya que es, en efecto, circunstancial.

Pudo ver en la mirada de los oficiales un poco de resentimiento debido al regaño, y Auron tuvo que recordarse que muy probablemente se vieron obligados a abrir un caso con nada. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al público, y se encontró con la mirada molesta y desencajada de Lolito, de la cuál rápidamente huyó.

Volvió a mirar al chico albino, justo en el momento en que éste parecía asentirle al híbrido en el estrado. Llevó entonces su mirada a Rubius quién, a pesar de todo, se veía tranquilo. Molesto, pero no demasiado agitado, a diferencia del resto de la corte.

El juez alzó su mazo. —Tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos.

Con todos desalojando la sala, Auron pudo divisar un par de orejas de oso, sobresaliendo entre la multitud, y entró en acción; le siguió con sigilo, logrando mantener un aire profesional, y sin levantar ninguna sospecha por parte del personal de la corte, o los oficiales de policías presentes. Ya en el pasillo, le vio entrar al baño, solo, y vio ahí su oportunidad.

Esperó unos segundos junto a la puerta antes de entrar, tratando de no obviar demasiado el hecho de que lo había estado siguiendo. Pero en el fondo, Raúl sabía que el acusado lo estaba esperando; sin haber tenido que cruzar palabra, ambos habían hecho el esfuerzo de encontrar dónde reunirse a solas. Había tenido un solo encuentro con él, que no había durado ni una noche, y sentía que lo conocía de años. Era como si pudiera saber cómo pensaba el teñido, y viceversa.

El agua de uno de los grifos corría, haciendo eco en toda la habitación, completamente vacía de no ser por el joven sacerdote de pie frente al espejo. Se lavaba las manos tranquilamente, ajeno a su entorno –o eso pretendía; pues en cuanto escuchó la puerta rechinar, anunciando la entrada de Auron, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cerró el grifo, todavía sin levantar la vista. —Su señoría, hola.

—Quiero una explicación. Ahora —el juez no perdió el tiempo.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. —¿En cuanto a qué, exactamente?

Raúl dio un respingo, abriendo la boca, pero sin que ninguna palabra lograra salir de ésta. Se sentía abrumado; había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, y no sabía con cual empezar. Y Rubius lo sabía. El acusado se limitó a mirarle, ensanchando cada vez más esa burlona sonrisa.

El juez tomó un momento para inhalar profundo, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose. —Tu y yo sabemos _exactamente dónde_ estabas esa noche—

—Lo recuerdo bien, sí… —se acercó peligrosamente.

Auron pronto lo detuvo, sin embargo. —Basta —alzó una mano, y Rubius lo obedeció. —Vamos a ver, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo acusado del incendio?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —se quejó el otro. —No me creo que solo porque estuve ahí esa mañana, y hayan encontrado un poco de mi pelo, ya me quieran declarar culpable.

—No pueden hacerlo. Es más, _no podría yo_ condenarte solo con eso. No son suficientes pruebas.

—Hmm… —canturreó el menor, y dio otro par de pasos hacia Auron, con una mirada coqueta. —¿No podría usted meterse en problemas por darme información como esa, _señor juez_? —lo acorraló contra la pared, retándolo con la mirada.

Auron no se inmutó ni un segundo. Sí, los recuerdos de esa noche con el chico frente a él se estaban repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez, y verlo vestido con un traje tan pulcro, para variar, lo tenía algo distraído. No iba a negar que la presencia del más alto lo ponía algo nervioso, pero éste era su lugar de trabajo; tenía que mantener la compostura. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. O al menos, eso se propuso. —Sí, sería inteligente acusarme, siendo yo el único que sabe que eres inocente. Gilipollas —lo retó de vuelta.

El joven sacerdote sonrió ante la respuesta, y llevó su mano libre hacia el cuello de Auron, deteniéndose a jugar con su corbata. Ninguno pudo decir nada; la tensión era más que palpable, invadiendo toda la habitación, pero no solo porque el juez estuviera empeñándose en mantener una imagen profesional, sino porque el teñido también lo estaba haciendo. Ambos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder los estribos, y obedecer a sus más bajos instintos.

La mano de Rubius temblaba ligeramente, reprimiendo el impulso de querer jalar de la corbata entre sus dedos, y terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos. El otro, por su parte, apretaba los puños, escondidos en las largas mangas de su toga; un movimiento en falso, y terminaría por arrancar ese bonito saco y camisa de la piel del acusado.

—¿Quién diría que nuestros uniformes de trabajo se parecerían tanto? —soltó de pronto el teñido, casi en un susurro.

—¿…Cómo?

—Tu toga. Me recuerda un poco a mi sotana —rio por lo bajo, divertido. —Los dos tenemos que usar vestido para el trabajo.

Era un débil intento de enfocar la atención de ambos en cualquier otra cosa, lo cual Auron encontró incluso un poco adorable. Y hay que decir, había funcionado, pero no como Rubius lo tenía esperado; ahora, el más bajo no podía evitar imaginar colar sus manos debajo de su sotana, buscando adueñarse de cada centímetro de su pálida piel. Y, quizá, sólo quizá, hacerlo dentro de una iglesia. Tal vez dentro del confesionario.

—Así que… Raúl Álvarez… —la voz de Rubius logró sacarlo de sus enfermizas fantasías.

—…Rubén Doblas —canturreó el otro de vuelta. Ambos encontraban divertido el finalmente aprender el nombre del otro, apenas y recordando los sobrenombres con los que se habían “presentado” entre ellos aquella noche.

El sacerdote inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, buscando acercarse al oído del otro. Su cálido aliento no tardó en provocarle un par de escalofríos al más bajo. —Si termino en la cárcel, solo pido que vayas a visitarme —susurró.

A la mierda el profesionalismo.

Giró bruscamente su rostro, y sin ningún tipo de aviso, conectó sus labios con los de Rubén. El beso era demandante, agresivo, y dejó momentáneamente sin aire al teñido. Pero éste no se quedó atrás; pronto pudo corresponderle con la misma agresividad, siendo incluso en momentos más dominante que Auron.

El moreno lo empujó levemente, ambos comenzando a caminar entre jadeos y tropezones hacia uno de los cubículos. Rubius sonrió juguetón entre besos; aparentemente, a su señoría le seguía preocupando, muy en el fondo, ser atrapado en semejante acto. Pero también parecía disfrutar el riesgo, después de todo; de otra forma, quizá habrían terminado en un lugar más seguro, como la oficina de Auron.

Con algo de dificultad, el juez logró cerrar y asegurar la puerta del cubículo. Y a tientas, porque su vista y el resto de sus sentidos se encontraban ocupados; su atención totalmente acaparada por los labios de Rubén sobre los suyos, sus manos desesperadas por finalmente terminar de desabotonarle la camisa. Pronto desvió su atención al cuello del teñido, reclamando a mordidas y chupetones la piel de éste, tanto como había deseado todo del tiempo que llevaban de juicio.

—¿Es por esto que ordenaste que el receso durara media hora? —el teñido se burló.

—Cállate.

Pese a él dar la orden, Raúl fue el primero en quedarse sin palabras, al tener de pronto la necesidad de ahogar más de un jadeo y gruñido; sin ningún tipo de aviso, la mano de Rubén encontró su camino hasta su entrepierna, y aun por encima de la tela, comenzó a palmear juguetonamente la zona.

Sin querer darle todavía la satisfacción de escucharlo estar a su merced, Auron buscó seguir distrayéndose con la pálida y tersa piel del contrario, propiciando todavía más mordidas y chupetones, y llevando sus manos hasta sus pezones, tras finalmente quitarle del todo la camisa. Rubius ahogó un par de suspiros, tampoco queriendo mostrarse tan sumiso, tan pronto.

La excusa era que ninguno de los dos quería ser descubierto; pero la realidad, es que el juego previo se había convertido en una especie de competencia, y ver quién lograba hacer que el otro hiciera algún ruido primero. Un gruñido, un suspiro, un jadeo; lo que sea lo suficientemente audible como para poner en riesgo todo el juicio.

Ambos se tomaron el reto bastante en serio.

Sin embargo, en cierto momento, Rubius se desesperó. Logró abrirse camino por debajo de la toga del juez, y de un momento para otro, ya lo único que separaba su mano de la piel del moreno, era la delgada tela de su bóxer.

Y Auron fue el primero en perder el juego.

La diferencia de estaturas fue algo que utilizó a su favor; aprisionó por completo al más bajo entre su cuerpo y la pared, con una mano alzándole el mentón, asegurándose que Raúl le estuviera viendo a los ojos, y con la otra, dándole atención a su necesitada erección.

Aún tras haber perdido ya, el juez seguía empeñado en no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. E incluso, le logró sostener la socarrona y juguetona mirada al acusado, quién disfrutaba cada temblor, cabeceo, y exhalación entrecortada que salía de él, terco en ocultar la ola de placer que lo invadía.

Rubius acercó de nueva cuenta sus labios al oído del mayor. —La otra noche te portaste muy bien conmigo. Y ahora… quiero devolverte un poco el favor —susurró, antes de volver a alejarse, y caer lentamente sobre sus propias rodillas.

Era una verdadera suerte que a absolutamente nadie más se le ocurriera ir al baño durante el pequeño receso, porque ambos no tardaron en dejar de preocuparse por quién podría o no escucharlos; de aquel cubículo, solo emanaban obscenas atenciones por parte de la boca de Rubén, respiraciones entrecortadas, y un hilo de voz dividido en varias maldiciones, a la vez que sumisos gimoteos.

El moreno hundió sus dedos entre los teñidos cabellos del acusado, y se aferró de estos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió perder toda la fuerza de sus rodillas, y una placentera presión invadir su vientre –a duras penas evitando caerse, para gracia del menor.

—Mucha risa te ha de dar, hijoputa —atinó a maldecir Auron, todavía con la respiración algo entrecortada.

—Mucha, sí —Rubius se limitó a limpiarse la comisura de la boca.

El menor se incorporó lentamente, mientras que el otro intentaba subir el cierre de su pantalón, y reacomodar su toga, sin perder el equilibrio. Cosa que le costó un poco, debido a que sus piernas aún se hallaban algo débiles tras el numerito dentro del cubículo; Rubius fue lo suficientemente amable como para tomarlo de la cintura con ambas manos, evitando que se cayera del todo. Una vez que todo estuviera en orden, Raúl al fin se dignó a mirarlo a ojos, provocando que el teñido volviera a reír. E inesperadamente, empezó a reír él también.

—Menuda mierda, macho.

—Qué me vas a decir tú… A mí a quien quieren meter a la cárcel, tío.

Rubén posó su frente sobre la de Auron, cerrando los ojos, apoyando los brazos en la pared del cubículo, rodeando al juez por completo. Pero no era un intento de aprisionarlo, como había hecho hace unos minutos; parecía solo querer un momento de paz, y recuperar energía. Parecía poder recuperarla, estando Auron presente ahí.

El juez llevó una mano al mentón del acusado. —¿Por qué mentirles?

—¿Hmm? —Rubius abrió los ojos momentáneamente.

—Insistes en no recordar qué hiciste esa madrugada, antes de volver a casa. Pero sí que lo recuerdas —el mayor ahora sostenía su rostro con ambas manos. —Nada hubiera pasado si hubieras dicho que estabas conmigo desde el principio. La policía lo habría comprobado, te habrían dejado ir. No habríamos llegado a juicio—

—Supongo que no quería dañar tu reputación, _señor juez_ —el menor se encogió de hombros.

—¿…Ya lo sabías?

Rubius sonrió. —Puede que haya merodeado un poco en tu casa, antes de irme esa noche.

—Serás cabrón…

El chico le dio un pequeño beso antes de que a Auron le diera tiempo de enojarse, riendo suavemente ante el visible puchero en el rostro del moreno.

—Pero en serio, Rubius… Si no mejoras tu coartada, por más que el fiscal no tenga tantas pruebas, te terminarán jodiendo—

—Si no le temo a Vegetta cuando se pone en plan de cani, menos ahora que va de traje —canturreó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Hala… ¿Entonces conoces a De Luque también? —Auron estaba genuinamente sorprendido. —Porque me ha dado la impresión de que le has caído mal todo el bendito juicio.

—Ja, ¿caerle mal? Me odia, el cabrón.

—¿Y cómo por qué?

—Algo tendrá que ver con que lo haya dejado plantado en el altar…

Ante ello, el mayor no pudo evitar reír, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Terminó por apoyar su rostro en el pecho del más alto, mientras recuperaba el aliento por la risa. —Tío, de verdad, de no ser porque ya nos conocemos, habrías tenido la peor suerte que un acusado tuvo jamás.

—¿Cómo así?

—Borja es _mi_ expareja. De no ser porque eres tú, ya te habría condenado, solo para joderlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Rubius de reír, y él sí se permitió hacerlo a todo pulmón. Pronto, le contagió la risa de nueva cuenta a Raúl, y ambos permanecieron dentro del pequeño cubículo de plástico por varios minutos. Rieron por su suerte, buena o mala, de haberse reencontrado en tales circunstancias. Rieron, a sabiendas de que el resto del juicio les esperaba. Rieron, para no angustiarse más.

El sonido de un móvil vibrando interrumpió el momento que estaban teniendo, y Rubius lo sacó de su bolsillo, para atender la notificación. Leyó atentamente lo que rezaba en la pantalla, ante la curiosa y confundida mirada de Auron; una vez terminó de procesar la información, las esquinas de su boca se alzaron apenas unos milisegundos, sonriendo para sí.

Volvió a unir su mirada con la de Auron, y le mostró la pantalla; la notificación ya no estaba visible, pero le mostró que la media hora de receso estaba por llegar a su fin.

—Hostia, debo volver —el juez pegó un pequeño brinco, —y tú también.

Rubius se limitó a abrir la puerta de la caseta, y hacer un ademán, cediéndole el paso al más bajo para que saliera primero, como todo un “caballero”. Auron solo rodó los ojos, y se encaminó directamente al espejo, asegurándose de verse lo suficientemente presentable. Tras acomodarse el cabello una última vez, se giró hacia el sacerdote, aún con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Qué harás?

—Me he encomendado a los dioses —respondió, algo socarrón, pero sin muestras de estar bromeando. —Suelen ser muy benevolentes conmigo. Sé que me ayudarán a salir de ésta, de una u otra forma.

Decir que Auron tenía sus dudas sería poco. —Yo también soy creyente, pero no sé sí el favor de los dioses te sea suficiente contra esta corte. Contra Lolito…

—Confío en el sistema de justicia, y en que se me está haciendo un juicio justo. Digo, el fiscal me odia, pero dejando eso de lado, sé que todos están haciendo su trabajo de manera honesta, _como debe de ser_ —dijo, haciendo bastante énfasis en la última parte, claramente con un tono sarcástico.

El teñido le sonrió una última vez, y con ello, se retiró. Era obvio que estaba al tanto del nivel de corrupción en el ayuntamiento, en el sistema de seguridad, y en la propia corte; pero parecía querer dejar en claro que no le temía a nada de ello. Raúl tenía dos teorías:

  1. El sacerdote tenía algún as bajo la manga, y jugaría el mismo juego que el alcalde, si tanto se empeñaba en no decir la verdad, por más que fuera inocente. O bien,
  2. Rubius realmente creía que los dioses le concederían un milagro, y ponía toda su fe en ello.



No sabía cuál de las dos opciones prefería.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió del lugar también, y se dirigió a la sala. Fuera lo que fuera a pasar, esperaba que Rubius pudiera salvarse, y Lolito no perdiera la cabeza. Improbable, pero se permitió soñar.

* * *

Auron entró de nuevo en la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Miró de reojo a Lolito, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados, molesto, pero a la espera de lo que sea. Detrás de él, ya no pudo encontrar al albino de antes, y tras unos segundos de buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontró en la primera fila; hablaba con Luzu, asintiendo y proporcionándole un sobre amarillo, con su rostro reflejando total seriedad. Luzu parecía algo extrañado, pero tras intercambiar un par de miradas con Rubius, quien permanecía sentado a su lado, aceptó el sobre.

Dirigió su vista a la mesa contraria, donde vio como Vegetta observaba atento también el escritorio del acusado. Analizando. Planeando.

Por último, vio como el oficial David llegaba a paso rápido a su lugar, a lado de Alejandro. Se le veía agitado, implicando que había hecho una carrera hasta la sala, viniendo de quién sabe dónde. Parecía que la primera teoría era la correcta; Rubius tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Muy bien, prosigamos —dijo, una vez que todos los presentes tomaron asiento y guardaron silencio, tras una nueva indicación del oficial Bravo. —¿La defensa tiene algún otro testigo?

—…Sí, su señoría —Luzu se puso de pie. —Me gustaría llamar a Nieves Ylönen al estrado.

Las miradas de Auron, Vegetta y Lolito se fueron hacia el castaño, sus rostros llenos de preguntas. Luzu se limitó a observar el sobre en sus manos, compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa con Rubius, para después girarse hacia el resto de los presentes.

De entre los asientos, una cabeza pelirroja destacó, la chica dueña de aquella cabellera dirigiéndose al estrado. Caminó hasta el asiento al lado del juez, bajo las atentas miradas de todos los implicados en el caso, más una cariñosa de Rubén.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Nieves, tomó su lugar en el estrado, y con cierta timidez, miró al jurado, y luego a Luzu. Lista para cooperar. Juró decir la verdad, y toda la verdad, su pequeña y tierna figura ganándose fácilmente la confianza del jurado.

—Señorita Ylönen, ¿puede decirle al jurado cuál es su relación con el señor Doblas? —el defensor habló.

—Claro. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo –desde que vine a vivir a esta ciudad, de hecho. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

—¿Podría ahondar un poco en eso?

—Bueno… —la chica se cohibió un poco, sus dedos acomodando un par de mechones detrás de su oreja. —El me ayudó cuando yo era una universitaria que apenas y sabía ubicarse en la ciudad, y yo lo apoyé cuando empezó a dar sus primeras misas.

—Entonces, hablamos de una relación de años…

—Objeción —Samuel interrumpió, bastante apático. —¿Relevancia?

—Credibilidad. Es alguien que conoce bien al acusado, no una persona cualquiera. Solo quiero que le quede claro al jurado—

—Bien podría estar encubriéndolo…

—Basta —Auron calmó a ambos. —Denegada, De Luque. Le recuerdo que la testigo está bajo juramento, y ya usted podrá cuestionarla también, si lo ve necesario. —el juez pudo sentir la mirada de Lolito quemarle piel, y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo de vuelta. Aunque su puesto estuviera en riesgo, decidió seguir su objetivo de tener un juicio justo. —Luzuriaga, continúe.

Y así lo hizo Borja. Con sus preguntas, se aseguró de demostrar al jurado que Nieves conocía a Rubén como la palma de su mano; ella relató el cómo estaba al tanto del conflicto que se dio debido a la celebración que fue interrumpida (que ella había ayudado a organizar), como fue que el sacerdote se mostró frustrado ante ella, debido a que no fue escuchado, y como ella sabía sobre la costumbre del religioso de ir a tomar algo los fines de semana. Y que, casi siempre, ella iba a acompañarlo.

—¿Aquella noche no fue con él? —Luzu preguntó, provocando que la chica se mostrara algo apenada. Triste.

—No, no pude. Y me sabe mal; quería olvidarse un poco del encuentro que había tenido con el señor alcalde, pero no pude estar ahí para él; tenía que salir a Los Santos al día siguiente, y debía tener todo preparado. No tenía tiempo de salir a beber.

Luzu sonrió. Rubius también. Y el chico albino entre los presentes se mostró bastante complacido.

—Entonces usted tampoco sabe dónde estuvo Rubén esa noche, después de dejar el club…

—No, sí lo sé. Estuvo conmigo.

Todos los miembros del jurado se mostraron confundidos, a la par que el juez. El fiscal, y el alcalde, miraron a la pelirroja como si de un fantasma se tratara.

—¿Podría explicarse? —el defensor inquirió.

—Cerca de la media noche, recibí una llamada de Maximus, el barman, quien conoce bien a Rubén; me dijo que Rubén se sentía muy mal. Fui a recogerlo, y lo llevé a mi departamento para poder atenderlo; cuando mejoró, lo llevé de vuelta a su departamento.

Luzu se giró hacia el jurado. —Eso explica dónde estuvo el señor Doblas de 12:00 a 3:00 AM: la señorita Ylönen estuvo cuidando de él todo ese tiempo. Es imposible que sea el responsable del fuego.

Antes de que Samuel pudiera intentar objetar lo que sea, el castaño se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio, tomando de éste un par de sobres de evidencia.

—¿Reconoce esto, señorita? —Luzu le mostró la primera evidencia; un recibo.

—Sí. Es el recibo de lo que Rubén tomó esa noche.

—Recibo que, según me informa el oficial Romero, fue encontrado en su departamento —dijo Borja, mirando a David. —Lo cual tiene sentido, considerando que Rubén estuvo ahí esa noche. También, tenemos esto —alzó la segunda bolsa de evidencia, mostrándola al jurado: una hoja impresa, llena de números, y fechas. —El registro telefónico del club, esa noche. Como la Señorita Ylönen asegura, se hizo una llamada a su móvil cerca de las 11:49 PM.

Samuel se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, y Borja ni siquiera se molestó en decir que no tenía más preguntas. Se fue tranquilamente a su escritorio, a la espera de que el fiscal empezara su interrogatorio –que, Borja estaba seguro, no duraría ni dos minutos.

—Señorita Ylönen, ¿Por qué el acusado no se ha molestado en nombrarla ni una sola vez? —Vegetta fue directo al grano.

—Como dije, nos cuidamos entre nosotros. No es raro que Rubén se reúse a involucrarme en cosas como esta, queriendo “protegerme”.

—¿Tanto como para venir a juicio sin una coartada creíble? Si estuvo con usted todo ese tiempo esa noche, en su departamento, lejos del ayuntamiento… ¿Por qué no decirlo?

—Creo que no lo recuerda —Nieves se mantuvo fiel a la historia de Rubius. —Como dije, me llamaron porque parecía sentirse mal; cuando llegué por él, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Rubén no es alguien que beba mucho, y viendo el recibo, esa noche no fue la excepción. Él cree que algo le pusieron en su vaso, pero bien puede ser que simplemente el alcohol lo afectó más que de costumbre –en parte, no bebe mucho porque no lo soporta.

—¿Me está diciendo que cuidó de él esa noche, él no lo recuerda, y usted no se molestó en mencionárselo? ¿Y por qué mostrarse a testificar hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no hablar con la policía, y esperar hasta que hubiera necesidad de un juicio?

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo habían arrestado! —la chica se defendió, algo indignada. —Lo dije antes: tenía que ir a Los Santos. No tuve tiempo de decirle. Era un viaje que duraría unas semanas, y el señor Luzuriaga me llamó apenas hoy. Literalmente acabo de regresar.

Mientras hablaba, buscó a tientas algo en su bolso, para curiosidad del jurado. Cuando alzó la mano, mostró ante la sala lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel. La pelirroja lo acercó a la vista del juez.

Auron lo observó unos segundos. —…Es un boleto de autobús.

La sala estalló en varios murmullos. La defensa descansaba, tranquila, a la espera del siguiente movimiento de Samuel. El fiscal solo pudo boquear, ante la vista del boleto con fecha de ese día. Lolito estaba a punto en enterrarse las uñas en la piel, habiendo mantenido los brazos cruzados durante todo el interrogatorio. Los miembros del jurado sopesaban toda la información dada.

Auron, por su lado, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. La aparentemente inocente pelirroja a su lado, estaba cometiendo perjurio en toda la regla –pero nadie del jurado, o el fiscal, tenía forma de saberlo. Sólo él. Y cada una de sus mentiras estaba tan bien respaldada, que realmente no podía molestarse al respecto. Se sentía como algo adecuado; la fiscalía estaba acusando a Rubius con pruebas imaginarias, pero la defensa al menos estaba presentando evidencia bien fabricada. Nieves se estaba luciendo con su actuación. Y tan siquiera, la parte del boleto de autobús, parecía ser cierta.

Poco pudo hacer el fiscal para convencer al jurado. Y es que, a vista de cualquiera, la coartada de Rubius estaba bien establecida; era imposible que estuviera en el ayuntamiento en el momento del incendio. Las declaraciones finales de Samuel y Borja estaban incluso un poco sobradas; la decisión estaba tomada.

—¿El jurado ha llegado a un veredicto?

—Sí, su señoría.

* * *

_“Por el cargo de fuego provocado, ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?”_

_“Encontramos al acusado, inocente”._

_“Por el cargo de intento de homicidio, ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?”_

_“Encontramos al acusado, inocente”._

Auron rio por lo bajo. —Eso de homicidio era demasiado ridículo.

El veredicto final se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Llevaba un par de horas tratando de ahogar el ruido en su mente con un par de tragos de whiskey, en su oficina, pero no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Tras el juicio, se sentía algo perdido. Tuvo suerte, pues Lolito dejó la corte tan pronto como el jurado dio a conocer su decisión, y no pasó a gritarle y despedirlo, como supuso que haría. Rubius, por su parte, también dejó el edificio una vez que fue absuelto; no se despidió, de nuevo, pero sí le alcanzó a dedicar un guiño coqueto antes de abandonar la sala, lo cual Raúl tomó como invitación para volverlo a buscar. Ya sacaría su número de teléfono de su expediente después.

Pero ahora, sin tener que enfrentar de inmediato a la rabieta del alcalde, y sin ser el ir tras el sacerdote la idea más inteligente, el juez se encontraba sin rumbo. O así se sentía. No pudo siquiera terminar de procesar la idea de volver a su casa, tras un día tan… agitado, lo cual lo llevó a refugiarse en su oficina. Pero comenzaba a aburrirse.

No tomó lo suficiente de aquella botella de whiskey, que escondía en su escritorio, como para considerarse un peligro al volante, así que decidió regresar a su casa de una vez por todas. Podría terminar de hundirse en su miseria, al menos, en la comodidad de su cama.

Y es que lo que lo tenía tan afectado era que, después de años de hacer lo mismo, y resignarse a seguir el juego que se manejaba dentro del ayuntamiento… el haber traicionado así al pelirrojo, el no haber hecho lo que se supone que era, bajo la mesa, su “trabajo” … era un cambio de carácter que nunca vio venir. Y mucho menos, por una cara bonita.

En el fondo, quería creer que no era así; pero la única otra razón que le quedaba era que, al ser consciente de que estaban condenando a un inocente, algo dentro de él lo había obligado a hacer lo correcto. Siempre se había escudado en el hecho de que era Lolito quien mandaba a tomar por culo a todo aquél que se atreviera a retarlo, y él, como juez, solo hacía su trabajo. Pero esta vez, estaba directamente relacionado con el acusado, y eso le había pesado. Le había abierto los ojos…

Y una mierda. Ambas posibles razones implicaban que se le había ablandado el corazón, y eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿Cuándo había perdido esa frialdad e indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaban?

Ese acostón de hace dos semanas había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo, pero no se imaginaba que le costaría una crisis de identidad.

* * *

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Apartó su mano de la perilla de la puerta a toda velocidad, una vez que comprobó que estaba abierta, sin necesidad de que usara sus llaves.

Alguien había estado dentro de su casa. Y con el día que había tenido, sería una _suerte_ que solo hubieran entrado a robar. Estos últimos años decía listo para abandonar ese mundo el día que sea, sí, pero ya teniendo un potencial peligro de frente, sería mentiría decir que no se sentía temeroso.

Entró, esperando ver a Lolito; se convenció de que podría hablar con él, y calmarlo. Pero al entrar, lo que lo recibió fue un escenario muy diferente al que imaginaba: todas sus cosas desordenadas, los muebles fuera de lugar, y al centro del salón, tres figuras esperándolo. De pronto, prefirió enfrentar a Lolito.

—Buenas noches, señor juez —la silueta de en medio habló, con una voz exageradamente grave –seguramente con ayuda de un distorsionador de voz, pensó Auron. —Sentimos molestarlo tan tarde, pero deseábamos hablar un momento con usted.

—¿…Y con quién tengo el gusto? —atinó a decir el moreno.

—Somos La Hermandad Oscura.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

Últimamente, era un tema de conversación recurrente con Lolito, de hecho; había mencionado algo sobre un par de cartas algo amenazantes, y uno que otro saqueo a alguna de sus tantas propiedades esparcidas por la ciudad. Todos los ataques, firmados por “La Hermandad Oscura”.

Aparentemente era una organización que, poco a poco, buscaba desestabilizar el actual gobierno –aunque aún no estaba claro si por buscar justicia, o meramente hacerle competencia.

—Vale… —intentó que su miedo no se viera demasiado reflejado en su voz. —¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlos? Les ofrecería algo de tomar, pero temo que me hayan dejado sin vajilla… —miró hacia la cocina, que estaba hecha un desastre, algo desanimado.

—En realidad, veníamos a agradecerle.

Vale, esperaba todo menos eso.

—El día de hoy, realmente se aseguró de brindar un juicio justo… pese a las órdenes del alcalde —la silueta dio un par de pasos al frente, saliendo de las sombras, y dejando apreciar su máscara.

—Ustedes…Ustedes conocen al acusado. Supieron todo el tiempo que era inocente, ¿no es cierto? —dedujo rápidamente. —Acaso… ¿Fueron ustedes los que provocaron el incendio? —Auron comenzaba a atar cabos.

No podía ver su rostro, debido a la máscara que llevaba, pero tuvo la sensación de que la persona frente a él, estaba sonriendo. —No vinimos a hacer, o contestar preguntas. Solo vinimos a agradecerle en persona.

—¿Esto es parte del agradecimiento? —el juez hizo un vago ademán con las manos, señalando el desorden que invadía a la casa.

—Usted se ha apegado a la versión presentada en la corte, de que Rubén estuvo con la señorita Ylönen esa noche. Solo quisimos de que no quedara ninguna evidencia que pruebe lo contrario, así que vinimos a hacer una inspección rápida. Para conveniencia de todos, claro.

—¿De dónde cree que salió el recibo del club? En casa de Nieves no estaba, en realidad—otra de las siluetas habló, por primera vez. Tenía cierto deje juguetón en la voz, que le recordó a cierto híbrido con el que trabajaba. —Aparte del recibo, queríamos ver si no había nada más de qué preocuparse.

—Pero solo hallamos esto.

Esa última voz no provino de ninguna de las tres siluetas frente a él, sino del pasillo. Se giró, sin poder creer que escucharía su voz de nuevo, tan pronto; y efectivamente, Rubius estaba ahí, recargado en el umbral del pasillo. Su sonrisa tan burlona como la que le dedicó al inicio del juicio.

El sacerdote alzó a la vista de todos algo que le era muy familiar: aquella cadena de plata, que conservaba en su baño. La misma que el chico había olvidado, todas esas noches atrás. —Gracias por mantenerla a salvo. Muy lindo de tu parte.

Se congeló. Ninguna palabra pudo de salir de su boca, y ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía; estaba dividido entre querer ir a darle de hostias al chico, o plantarle un beso ahí mismo. No estaba seguro de que motivación era más fuerte. Y aparte, teniendo en su salón a tres personas enmascaradas, asegurando que eran La Hermandad Oscura, no sabía si era prudente hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, para empezar.

La voz del –aparente- líder lo sacó de su trance. —Puede que nos pongamos en contacto con usted en un futuro, señor juez. Espérenos.

Ni siquiera notó cuando se fueron. Para cuando reaccionó del todo, en su salón solo estaban Rubius y él. Bien pudo haber sido en un segundo que pestañeó. Se dirigió al único mueble que estaba en pie, el sillón, y tomó asiento. Bajo la curiosa mirada del híbrido, se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas; trató, inútilmente, de darle un poco de sentido al día que había tenido. Intentó convencerse de que todo estaba siendo simplemente un larga, larga pesadilla; pero el sentir como otro cuerpo se sentaba a su lado, le indicó que no era así. Derrotado, solo atinó a girarse hacia Rubén, quien lo recibiera con esa sonrisa tan bonita pero irritante suya.

—Puedo escuchar todo el ruido en tu cabeza hasta acá —murmuró el teñido –por una vez, más empático que burlón.

—¿En qué me metí…? —se lamentó el otro, apenas susurrando.

Rubius se inclinó ligeramente a su costado, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro. El súbito calor corporal que empezó a percibir, emanando del cuerpo del más alto, y el cosquilleó que causaban en su mejilla las orejas de oso del religioso, lo logró distraer al menos un segundo. Por un momento, sus ganas de acabarlo a puñetazos, se vieron opacadas. Era una relación complicada, la de ellos dos. Si es que se le podía llamar relación.

Pero tenía la sensación de que pronto habría cambios en eso.

—Siento haberte arrastrado a todo esto —la voz de Rubén también se volvió un susurro. —Yo no planeaba volverte a ver… pero no tenía forma de saber que pasaría todo esto.

—¿De verdad no fuiste tú el del incendio?

El menor lo miró, divertido. —Como yo no hay dos, guapo. Y yo estuve aquí contigo.

—Eso me consta —Auron canturreó. —Lo que no, es si tu sabías que el incendio iba a ocurrir de todas formas. O cuál es tu relación con la hermandad, exactamente. Quizá solo querías distraerme…

—No puedo afirmar o negar que fueron ellos. Tampoco explicarte mi relación con ellos —se colgó del cuello de Auron, poco a poco logrando que el moreno se recargara por completo en uno de los descansabrazos del sofá, con Rubius recostándose ligeramente sobre él. —Solo te puedo decir, que ellos sabían que era inocente, y me ayudaron a probarlo.

—…Tengo la sensación de que los conozco. O sea, sus nombres reales.

Rubius se limitó a hacer un ademán de mantener su boca cerrada, pretendiendo cerrar sus labios con un cierre.

—Entonces de verdad me van a dejar así, ¿eh? Yo traiciono a mi jefe, y ustedes me dejan en la oscuridad, sin más información.

—Digo… por algo te dijeron que los esperaras. Seguro vienen a buscarte, y a ofrecerte que te unas. “Sé oscuro…”, te dirán. Y de aceptar, tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras.

Le preocupaba que le vieran potencial; que la traición de aquel día hacia el alcalde, lo vieran como algo que se pudiera repetir. Y le preocupaba… que realmente lo estuviera considerando. De verdad estaba considerando abandonar a su jefe. Cambiarse de bando.

Era peligroso. Era arriesgado. Era… una idea muy emocionante. Era un rayo de esperanza para su aburrida vida.

El teñido parecía leer sus pensamientos; su sonrisa se ensanchaba más con cada segundo que pasaba, sus ojos reflejando cada vez más chispas, hipnotizando a Auron. Lo deseaba.

Rubén era todo lo que necesitaba en su aburrida vida.

Al fin y al cabo, dejaría de trabajar para un villano, para ir y trabajar para más villanos. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

—…Quizá lo piense.

El menor le respondió a aquello con un beso, que francamente ya tenía un rato queriéndole dar; solo había sido lo suficientemente respetuoso como para dejar al juez pensar. Auron pronto lo correspondió; de estar en un inicio acurrucados, no pasó mucho hasta que Rubius estuviera por completo sobre él. Se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno se los exigió, y el sacerdote se irguió, sentado sobre las caderas del moreno.

Raúl sonrió. —¿Te quedarás esta vez?

Rubén lo hizo también. —Quizá.

—Más te vale, porque alguien tiene que ayudarme a limpiar todo esto.

Soltaron una pequeña risa, antes de volver a conectar sus labios.

Esta vez, no tenían solo media hora. No estaban en un pequeño cubículo, y no tenían que guardar silencio. No había ni juicio, ni jurado, ni defensa, ni fiscal… y ahora, no había lealtad al alcalde. Esta vez, podían disfrutar uno del otro, sin ningún pero.

Y eso hicieron.


End file.
